


Presentation

by kibasniper



Series: Honorary Tales [21]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Friendship, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Hair Braiding, Self-Doubt, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Longer hair feels right, but on other days, it makes it all worse.Thunder experiences gender dysphoria, but a little help from her friends makes everything better.





	Presentation

Letting her hair grow a little longer instead of being cropped short was the start of something new. Thunder let her hair creep past the nape of her neck, black hairs beginning to curl when she brushed them out. While she covered her hair with her helmet, her locks tickled her cheeks. She played with the ends, marveling over their softness and how her hair seemed to fan out much like her helmet, spreading over her shoulders, nestling against her neck.

She tied her hair up in a bun when Lightning pointed out its length. He had raised an eyebrow, a sharp remark quickly following. He even pulled out a hair, twisting it in his squared fingers before flicking it away.

As Lightning cackled, he never took in her expression. The way her eyes widened, how her mouth drew into a tight thin line, it all went unnoticed. He couldn’t hear how her heart pounded faster and threatened to burst out of her chest, its panging far greater than when Lightning  
snatched the strand right out of her scalp.

Hiding her hair, Thunder felt some semblance of safety. She didn’t want to face her brother’s teasing. She had bowed to him in the past, following him along for their mutual safety as they played and committed atrocities. Playing the part of the noble older sibling, she felt it was her duty to protect Lightning and keep up his merry mood even when her insides writhed.

For his sake, she continued dressing in their form-fitting armor and found her nose wrinkling. Her chest stood out to her, wide, flat, broad, nothing appealing. Her eyes, her upturned nose, her smile that felt too wide, it all seemed wrong. The way she once commended her own strength, how she towered over others, laughing in such a booming voice indicative of her namesake, she couldn’t present how she truly wanted.

Yet, at the same time, there were still moments when she enjoyed her armor. She liked showing her strength through rigorous training sessions. At times, her longer hair bothered her, and she gave in to the temptation to neatly cut it only for an odd sensation to swell in her chest. Simply looking in the mirror, she couldn’t describe that strange emotion as it pierced her stomach and made her cringe, the person staring back at her becoming more like a stranger.

She needed to do something. Anything would be better than worrying about her appearance. Quelling the odd sensation spearing through her body through chatting with friends, taking on villains, and doing anything else became part of her daily routine. Keeping her mouth shut, silencing those nagging jeers that she was different, Thunder smiled at her friends and bit down on her molars even when they ached.

“You know, I could probably braid this.”

Argent’s comment caught her off guard. She had looped her finger around a stray curl from behind. As a shiver raced up her spine, she asked, “Wh-what do you mean?”

“Your hair, of course. It’s getting pretty long.” She gestured at her head. “Mind taking the helmet off so I can get a better gander?”

Unquestioningly, she reached for her helmet only to swallow. She hadn’t cut her hair in a while, and her bun was messy, the hairs itching her neck. Blood rushed to her head, causing her ears to pound with the force of twin bass drums, and the way Argent merely cocked her head, her expression unreadable, only quickened her breathing.

“Hey, you okay?” She set her hands to her hips, her brows knitting. “Did Jinx hex you again?”

“N-no, no, I am on good terms with her after our…” She sighed. “...bamboo incident.”

Chuckling, Argent shook her head. “I still can’t believe you brothers can eat bamboo.”

Her arms twitched. Lowering her gaze, she traced her hand along her beard, the coarse hairs itching her palm. She clutched the metal rim of her helmet, slowly pulling it off and exposing the unflattering curls. 

Her bun was in a state of disrepair. She didn’t brush through her hair after her shower due to a sudden robbery happening in the city, which created tangled strands behind her ears as the day went on. Loose ends looped around each other, causing more locks to fall down in strands to the base of her neck. With her hair hidden under her helmet, it hadn’t properly dried, appearing shiny with a thin layer of grease even though that wasn’t the case at all.

“It is not...appealing,” she said, a low chuckle passing her lips.

Argent waved her hand. “It looks fine. If you think that’s a bad hair day, then you have no idea how awful I can look on those days.”

She leaned back, Argent’s words feeling like a blow. “Um, is that so?”

Argent twisted a lock of her ponytail. “Oh, yeah. Sometimes I’ll get so tired that I fall asleep with my hair up, and it looks like a rat nest in the morning.” She snickered into her palm. “Too many products, I tell ya, but mind if I fix it up?”

“O-oh, yes, yes.” Thunder bobbed her head and let Argent guide her to the couch. She folded her hands on her thighs, straightening her back as Argent stood behind her. She tensed, glancing at the television, finding Jinx watching a report on the recent resurgence of the HIVE. Catching eyes with her, she smiled, and Jinx nodded, pointing at her hair and saying it looked nice.

She felt Argent’s fingers thread through her hair. Featherlight touches brushed against her scalp. She knew Argent was masterful in her craft, but feeling it firsthand left her crossing her ankles and smiling to herself. Locks lifted off her neck and wrapped over her shoulder, letting her see what kind of braid Argent was making.

Jinx glanced over to them, the remote resting on her knee. “A side braid is definitely the way to go. I heard they’re in style now.”

“Oh, you know it. Bumblebee has one, and she’s rockin’ it,” Argent replied, raising her hands and setting them on Thunder’s scalp. Smoothing down a few creases, she nodded. “There. I think that should do it. Hey, Jinx, you got a mirror?”

Fishing through her pocket, she withdrew her compact and tossed it to Thunder. “Catch.”

She fumbled, the mirror threatening to slip between the spaces of her fingers. Tightening her grasp, she opened the compact. Her eyes widened, taking in the short braid that brushed past her shoulder. Her locks wove and curled around each other, tight and secure, refusing to part even with a harsh pull. It was a neat braid without flair, but simplicity was Thunder’s style, and her hand slowly covered her mouth, taking in how nice she looked.

“You look great with it,” Argent said, patting her shoulder.

“Yeah. You look better in a braid than I do,” Jinx said, gesturing to her hair with its upturned horns.

“Thank you,” she whispered, peering over her shoulder at Argent, her eyes shining. “Really, thank you so much.”

“Oh, no problem. Whenever I get the chance to do someone’s hair is such a joy, y’know?” She smirked at Jinx. “Now, if only a certain witch would let me-”

Jinx cut the air with a quick slap. “Nope. Nuh-uh. I’ve seen the million products you put in your hair. You’re not touching my scalp with any of them.”

“I would...like to try them,” Thunder said, her voice far softer than usual. Clearing her throat, she fiddled with her braid. “If that is acceptable, then I would like to try them.”

“Of course! We can share hair tips and-”

“And-” she interjected, lowering her voice, “-if you could refer to me as ‘she’ for the time being, then I would greatly appreciate it.”

“Sure,” Jinx flatly said, leaning back in her seat. “Nothing wrong with changing your pronouns.”

“What she said.” Argent hitched her thumb over to the sorceress as she surfed through the channels. “Whatever makes you comfortable, Thunder.”

She smiled, her vision slightly blurred. She closed her eyes and willed away the budding tears, knowing full well she had been accepted by them. Their immediate approval soothed the panging of her heart, replacing sorrow and apprehension with appreciation for her friends.

She truly was grateful for her team. How quickly they adapted to her needs, their unquestioning acceptance, Argent and Jinx simply smiled at her. She knew her gender confused her, but being surrounded by supporting friends healed her dysphoria.

“Ah, sister! What a marvelous braid you have!”

Thunder drew back, her helmet slipping off the couch when she whipped around. Lightning grinned down at her and rubbed her head much like she would do to him, his broad grin stretching into his cheeks.

“It feels nice! You have done most excellent work, Argent,” he said, crossing his arms. “I approve very much of this hairstyle!”

“Did you say-?”

“Sister, yes! Need Lightning repeat himself?” He frowned, cutting Thunder off only to grimace when Argent nudged him. “What? I was using the correct term to address my sibling.”

“No need to be rude about it,” Argent huffed, clutching her hips.

Thunder mulled that particular word to herself. It sounded natural like she could reclaim it, love and acceptance infused in that term. It was unlike anything she ever felt, the realization of utmost appreciation for her loved ones welcoming her change.

Playing with her braid, she said, “Yes, brother. I am your sister as well as your brother depending on how I feel.”

“Well, with that settled…” Kid Flash’s voice echoed around them, kicking up the wind as he dashed in front of the television, a pizza box in hand. “...pizza, anyone?”


End file.
